History
New Udonia's history is extensive, unlike most dimensions the timeline began to diverge after key events in 2020. 2020 * The American election has record voter-turnout, observed by its international neighbors as the bright "supernova" of American politics. * America declares war on Iran. * Social Security dries up. 2021 * California voters pass a secession referendum. * Iranian forces beat American forces shamefully. * Social Security is formally abolished. 2022 * Californians protest the federal government, leading to an international income tax evasion effort. * The UN Security Council declares the war with Iran over, tells America to cut its losses. 2025 * Virtually zero federally political motivation from Americans, state governments begin to ignore feds. * Multiple federal programs are closed and eliminated. 2030 * The Yellowstone Caldera erupts, decimating the nation. * Millions of casualties. * The Exodus Protocol is enacted, evacuating Washington. 2031 * La Garita Caldera erupts, leading to continental fractures. * The long winter sets in, lasting for over two years. 2032 * Famines hit the nation hard, state governments attempt to set up distribution. * Revolts lead to state governments withering. * Remaining states scramble to remain in control. 2033 * Factions converge into microstates. * FEMA harasses and loots disorganized citizens for taxes. 2034 * The long winter ends, Americans begin to rebuild. * Microstates converge into nations. * The dead are buried, estimated 75 million souls lost since 2030. 2035 * New Washington is completed on the island of Bermuda, renamed Columbia. * FEMA declares Columbia as the new capital, demands taxes. ** FEMA is obliterated by an angry populace, finally with a face to vent their anger at. ** Columbia shocked at their agency's destruction, constructs ICBMs for potential conflict. * Remaining nations on the continent finally evolve into their respective "districts of the future". 2036 * Xiulan and Vsevolod form a close alliance, setting off a chain of events. ** Socorro and Katashi begin trade. ** Asim and Neta assist Damaris in reconstruction, leading to a triple alliance brokered by Damaris. ** Limbani begins trade with Socorro and Xiulan, eventually brining Asim and its allies into the group. ** Irmgard and Usonia connect with Damaris, connecting with the remaining states. ** Aput is invited into trade by Neta, connecting virtually all of the future districts of New Udonia. * Former "Americans" finally celebrate a harvest with a surplus of resources. 2037 * Districts begin to trade internationally, with each district's resources being a required good of its neighbors. * Katashi increases trade with Socorro, forming a symbiotic relationship. 2038 * Internet connectivity is restored, allowing numerous opportunities for reconstruction. 2039 * First national conference held in Yaling, Xiulan. The meeting sets up the chain of events for unification. 2040 *The Districts sign the Constitution, uniting the districts. **Katashi and Shanti are not signees, Katashi objecting to Article 8 with Shanti objecting to statecraft. ***Katashi, feeling abandoned, withdraws from Socorran society. *As an act of unity, all nuclear weapons under New Udonian authority are launched toward the sun. **Columbia prepared for nuclear war with the newly formed Federation, grips its warheads and relaxes. 2042 * The Department of Technology initiates the D.U.T.Y. program. 2045 * The Central Bank of New Udonia adopts the Click as the official currency of the Federation. 2050 * The former islands of Hawaii, re-identified as the island of Ignatius, initiate contact with the outside world. 2051 * Columbian forces declare Ignatius as Columbian territory. * Columbian forces, failing to cease hostilities over New Udonian airspace, leads to the first mobilization of the Bureau of Aerodefense. ** Numerous Columbian bomber's are destroyed, pilots who survive are incarcerated leading to strained ties. * The King of Ignatius requests to join New Udonia as an overseas territory in exchange for NUAF protection. 2050 * Brenden N. Davis wins the Presidential election. 2052 * The Department of Technology completes the D.U.T.Y. program. ** The Elite Guard is founded. 2065 * The Supreme Commander of Katashi, Hachiro Noboru Saitou I, dies. ** His eldest son, Yoshirou Takehiko Saitou II, replaces his father as Supreme Commander. 2068 * The "zombie" virus reaches New Udonian shores, leading to a massive conflict through the region. ** Fourty-million New Udonians lost their lives after being infected, killed by military forces. Category:New Udonia